1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swing device, more particularly to a swing device with an automatic driving unit that permits automatic and manual operations thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automatic lawn swings for small children normally include a support frame, a seat unit pivoted to the support frame so as to be swingable on the support frame, and a driving unit for swinging the seat unit. The driving unit uses an urging member that accumulates an amount of potential energy upon twisting in order to drive the seat unit via a mechanical linkage mechanism when released. The conventional lawn swing is disadvantageous in that it cannot be manually operated by pushing the seat unit due to resistance of the mechanical linkage mechanism. Moreover, the conventional lawn swing requires frequent twisting of the urging member, which is inconvenient and laborious.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a swing device with a driving unit that enables both automatic and manual operations of the swing device.
According to the present invention, a swing device comprises: a supporting frame; a seat unit having a seat member and a pair of opposing swing arms that are connected to the seat member and that are pivoted to the supporting frame so as to permit turning of the seat member relative to the supporting frame; and a driving unit mounted on the supporting frame and including a housing secured to the supporting frame, an axle disposed rotatably in and extending out of the housing and coaxially secured to one of the swing arms, a swingable member disposed in the housing, coaxially secured to the axle, and swingable between first and second positions so as to permit synchronous swinging of the seat unit via the axle, and a driving member mounted securely in the housing and connected to the swingable member in such a manner that actuation of the driving member results in synchronous swinging action of the swingable member and the swing arms when the swing device is operated in an automatic mode and that manual pushing of the swing arms results in synchronous swinging of the swingable member without interference from the driving member which is at an idle condition when the swing device is operated in a manual mode.